


Ten Times with Yuuri & Minako

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby Katsuki Yuuri, Family Fluff, Gen, Growing Up with the Katsuki's, Later Viktuuri, M/M, Minako loves Yuuri's chubby cheeks, Other, Wine Aunt Minako Okukawa, baby mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: Chubby Yuuri Appreciation WeekDay 3 (September 10) – WarmthSFW prompt: CuddlingTen moments with Minako and Yuuri, from their first meeting on.AKA Minako plays favorites





	Ten Times with Yuuri & Minako

Day 3 (September 10) – Warmth

SFW prompt: Cuddling

Ten moments with Minako and Yuuri, from their first meeting on.

I.

“He’s the fattest baby I’ve ever seen,” Minako cooed, squishing newly arrived baby Yuuri’s cheeks in soft circles. He was quiet, the opposite of what Mari had been when she was smaller. Granted, Mari was finally the perfect age--- six years old and she was ready to start ballet, and had enough words to explain when she was hungry and tired. Yuuri had a long time until he did anything more than lay there and look cute.

“He’s certainly healthy,” Hiroko hummed. Yuuri definitely took after his mother-- Mari took after her father, including her tendency for sharp comments. Maybe that was it-- Hiroko was Minako’s best friend, after all. Minako was totally not playing favorites-- she just loved Yuuri because of his family resemblance.

It totally wasn’t that he naturally held his feet pointed like a ballerina. It definitely wasn’t his soft baby cheeks and sleepy eyes. Or the fact that he lay in Minako’s arms without crying, his eyes taking in the world around him.

“He’s the coolest baby I’ve met.”

II.

Minako zipped up the tiny teal and magenta jacket over her future student’s front, working around his arms as he diligently chewed on his stuffed giraffe. 

“Are you ready to go to the zoo, buddy?” Minako sang, grinning as Yuuri looked at her sagely, pausing his teething for a quick moment. “Yeah?” Minako cooed, earning a smile and soft noise from her nephew-through-love. 

“Let’s go!” Mari yelled from the door-- her matching jacket was unzipped, and her feet were tapping impatiently. At one year old, her brother was just as cute, but also very capable of throwing things at her and screaming when she played too hard.

“In a minute, Mari,” Hiroko replied, swinging a diaper bag and unfolding Yuuri’s stroller. Minako bounced Yuuri to the doorway.

“Oh my god,” Minako cooed-- when she leaned over to set Yuuri in the stroller, his tiny fists grabbed onto her shirt. 

“He likes being carried-- you don’t have to though, Minako-chan,” Hiroko sighed. Minako stared down at the child-- who was staring right back with fierce determination, his ratty giraffe hanging from his mouth.

“It’s totally fine,” Minako set Yuuri back on her hip, patting his back.

III.

“Hatto,” Yuuri echoed, squeezing his eyes shut while Minako pulled the elastic strap of the bright yellow hat down over his chin. She paused to pinch the baby fat on his cheek-- still clinging to his face at nearly four years old.

“Hat,” Minako corrected, straightening the tulip-shaped badge on his long baby-blue jacket.

“Hat,” Yuuri sighed, pulling at the brim. “Go?” He continued in english, staring plaintively at his aunt.

IV.

“I’m worried about Yuuri,” Minako sighed, backstage at her favorite pupil’s first recital. He hung back from the rest of the students even now.

“He’s been practicing at home too,” Hiroko hummed, patting the head of another student. Hiroko had offered to help with costumes-- half of the young class were flowers, and the others were bees. Yuuri did not look entirely thrilled to be a bee, but the poofy pumpkin shorts were absolutely adorable on him.

“Of course. He’s my best student… but he hasn’t made a lot of friends.”

Minako’s heart beat a little faster when Yuuri squinted toward the back stage, as if he could hear her conspiratorial whisperings.

“We know he’s shy, Minako-chan.” Hiroko pulled out another green tutu for the next student. “It’s hard to make friends when you’re quiet.”

“Then he needs someone loud.” Minako frowned, scanning her students in the 6-9 age groups.

“Mie? Maybe Yuuko--” Minako gasped as said girl ran across the stage and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, pulling him to his mark at stage left. Instead of his eyes sparkling with tears-- Yuuri smiled.

“Yuuko is nice,” Hiroko agreed, helping tie the daisy petals around another little girls face.

Minako watched as Yuuko squeezed Yuuri in a tight bear hug.

“Yeah. She is.”

V.

Fifteen years, and Yuuri’s soft cheeks remained. Even as he grew taller and his figure slimmer, trained by hours at the barre and on the ice. Minako watched Yuuri turn into a roly-poly toddler to a chubby ballerina to a graceful teen who could lift Yuuko over his head with ease.

“Here, have mine.” Minako handed over her rice ball to her student, who had already finished off his onigiri from the venue’s in-building 7-11. Yuuri had made it to the NHK trophy, placed first in Juniors Men's singles. His feet bounced in his skates as they sat in the green room, waiting for Yuuri’s turn to take the ice. He was the second to last, and it was taking its toll.

“Miss Okukawa?” Minako looked up to see a statue of man lean over her while her student nervously chewed on his second helping.

“Minako is fine ...Mr. Cialdini…?” Minako squinted at his coach badge. “Can I help you?”

“I was wondering if we could get dinner tonight… and talk about some things.” The man smiled. Yuuri didn’t notice him-- or anything else in the room. He had Minako’s flip phone in his hand, waiting for Mari’s updates on Viktor’s scores and her description on his season’s costumes.

“That would be great.” Minako smiled, the nerves of the offer keeping her on the edge for the rest of the afternoon. She was Yuuri’s coach by accident-- she had the expertise in dance and balance, and loved skating because she loved Yuuri. Celestino Cialdini was a face at the winter olympics and interviewed in every skating magazine she got her hands on for studying. If he was interested in her-- he was interested in Yuuri.

“Knock it out of the park, Yuuri.” Minako smiled, pinching Yuuri’s cheek as he stepped onto the ice. He stared back at her with wide eyes, nodding quietly before turning to skate to center ice.

VI.

“You’re going to do great,” Minako rolled her eyes, pinching the cheek of her favorite student in the doorway of her studio. There were less students nowadays, but it meant that Yuuri was around more. “You don’t need to practice.”

“Please?” Yuuri looked up at her with those soft brown eyes-- now behind some rather thick lenses. He hadn’t even stopped to change out of his school uniform-- the blue blazer and plaid pants perfectly pressed. He still looked like he was in junior high, even though he was due to graduate in two weeks and fly to Detroit a month after that.

“You know you don’t have to ask. But you do need to make sure you aren’t overdoing it.” Minako stepped back, letting her into the studio.

“I just--- I need to do something.” Yuuri sighed, slipping his loafers off, the tension immediately melting off of his shoulders.

“I’ll be in my office,” Minako patted Yuuri’s elbow. She knew Yuuri best-- how he sometimes needed privacy, how he often went to the rink or the studio to unwind.

He didn’t need to know that she could see him from her office-- stretching his long limbs, his arms in a delicate arc Minako recognized from his idols choreography.

Maybe this why Yuuri was her favorite Katsuki. Maybe she had recognized the potential in him the moment she saw his round eyes and soft cheeks. Mari was sweet and caring, even through her angsty teen years. She had diligently attended classes until she was ten-- just as caring as her little brother, who visited far after his eighteenth birthday. But Yuuri was Yuuri. Minako’s office was decorated with crayon drawings and the gold and silver medals Yuuri had gifted her, next to neat handwritten thank you letters. Minako had grown used to seeing him every day, and soon he was going to be a day’s flight away.

She watched as he moved gracefully across the room, his eyes falling closed as he danced.

  
  
  


VII.

Minako saw it instantly--- the little boy she had sent off at eighteen had returned as an adult-- and it wasn’t good. It wasn’t the Yuuri that plastered the station and city hall-- the one that had won gold at the NHK trophy. It wasn’t the Yuuri she had visited with in Sochi.

“Yuuri...what’s wrong?” Minako reached out and poked his cheek-- rounder and softer than she remembered-- when they sat in her car.

“Nothing at all,” Yuuri forced a smile, his eyes on the dashboard. Without realizing it, they had kept to English from the front steps of the station to the parking lot.

Yuuri had never been big and sparkling, the center of attention like his idol. Even during his years in Detroit, the height of his career-- his feature on NHK and its numerous reruns-- he had been quiet and humble. Years in America had not cured him of his tendency to be a wallflower.

However… this Yuuri was quieter and more walled off than ever before.

“You know… everyone here loves you. Skating or not.” Minako offered, sitting in the silence of the parked car.

Yuuri only turned his face, staring out his window.

VIII. 

“Yuuri! Don’t look so sad!” Viktor whined, cupping his fiance’s cheeks in his hands. “You’re breaking my heart!”

“I’m not trying to look anything!” Yuuri retorted, his hands resting on top of Viktor’s. 

“I’ll skip nationals--”

“No!” Yuuri cried out. “It’s only a week, and you need to practice!”

“But, Yuu-ri,” Viktor whined, smoothing his thumbs against Yuuri’s cheeks. “I can’t stand seeing you sad.”

“Please go clean your apartment,” Yuuri said with a sigh. “I’ll miss you.”

Minako tapped her feet. Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s cheeks until his lips pursed into a fish face. Yuuri didn’t swat him away, instead closing his eyes as Viktor took another goodbye kiss.

“I’ll see you in Russia.” Yuuri whispered, bouncing on his heels. Viktor reluctantly let go, taking his suitcase full of what items he needed between Hasetsu and returning to St. Petersburg.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” Minako asked quietly after Viktor disappeared behind the frosted glass of the security gate.

“Yeah,” Yuuri breathed, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “I want to go now,” He fidgeted, reaching for Makkachin’s fur to pull through his fingers.

“As your substitute coach, I have to tell you--- you have to be in Japan to compete in nationals…” Minako forced a smile. She had never once seen Yuuri itching to leave home.

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled softly. “I know.”

IX.

“I’m running out of tissues, Yuuri,” Minako sniffed, dabbing another to her student’s cheeks. 

“Yuuko h-has some,” Yuuri hiccuped, taking the wad of tissues from Minako’s hand. “Vitya,” He sniffled, his husband turning and tightening his grip around Yuuri at the same time.

Viktor closed his eyes, letting Yuuri dab the tears from his cheeks.

“Amazing how many things you can hide in these.” Viktor lifted the sleeves of his black kimono. They had only been married an hour and tissues were already in short supply. 

“Oh no,” Yuuri gasped as Phichit started hitting his fork against his wine glass. 

“I’ll get some more!” Minako jumped to her feet-- with the triplets, Yuuko’s family had their own table.

She returned with two more packs-- Yuuri pressing the remainder of the second pack when they got up for their first dance.

Minako needed every last one.

X.

“She’s the fattest baby I’ve ever seen!” Minako cooed.

“Babies are supposed to be fat,” Yuuri replied, forever blunt and honest to a fault.

“Akariii! Look at papa!” Viktor cooed, leaning over the hospital bassinet. 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing, Yuuri.” Minako frowned, running her finger down the side of Akari’s cheek. She had Yuuri’s eyes and soft cheeks and her father’s heart-shaped mouth. Technically Katsuki blood, what with Mari being the egg donor-- but there was no denying it. She was very much her father’s daughter.

“Yuuko did a great job,” Yuuri murmured, mimicking Minako’s movements on his daughters other cheek. 

“Are you going to teach her dance?” Minako watched as a nurse helped the tiny bundle of joy into Yuuri’s arms. His cheeks flushed, his eyes only on his daughter.

“It’ll be hard for her not to learn,” Yuuri laughed. “She’s stuck with us, after all.”

  
  



End file.
